


Switch

by poison_berries



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, F/M, Folk of the air, Knifeplay, Nipple Clamps, Post QoN, Smut, Switching, Whipping, a little fluff, first fic, jurdan - Freeform, the cruel prince - Freeform, the queen of nothing, the wicked king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poison_berries/pseuds/poison_berries
Summary: Jude and Cardan try BDSM for the first time together. First, Jude as sub and Cardan as dom, then they switch.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Switch

Cardan was crouched overtop of Jude, caging her in between his arms. Their shared look was electric and eager. He took her hands by the wrists, bringing them up over her head, and closed them into the leather cuffs fastened to the bed's metal legs. 

Once he finished restraining her, Cardan’s fingers traced down the sides of her arms, over her chest and in to the curve of her waist. Her body lifted against his hand, bring her closer to him. He looked down with a satisfied grin that scared her as much as it excited her. 

“Now, you're going to do exactly as I say, correct?” 

Jude nodded. She could tell he was putting on his most authoritative voice, the one he used while giving orders as the High King. 

Then, he broke from his show of power and asked sincerely. “And, before we start, I need you to tell me this is still what you want.” 

He brought his face down close to hers, his lips whispering heat against her ear. 

“Tell me that you still want me like this.” 

A shiver went down her body at the feel of his words against her. She could tell he was just as nervous about this as she was, which is why he was asking again for confirmation, and tucking his face away in her neck. 

A day earlier, while lying in bed together, Jude pursued a line of questioning with Cardan that she had been wondering about recently. She knew that Cardan, and most of the Folk, were very sexually liberated but was wondering about whether BDSM was as popular in Faerie as it had become in the mortal world. Ever since 50 Shades of Gray came out it was hard not to be at least aware of it. 

Of course she had never tried anything like that herself, but she was curious about it. The games of power and control they played together might be more fun alone in their chambers and with leather restraints. So, very casually, she asked Cardan if he had ever played in that way. 

“A few times,” he responded casually. "Why, are you interested?" he continued, his mouth turning up into a giddy grin. 

She blushed, looking away from him, feeling so uncertain about the language for talking about this.

“Yes but I want to try both, uh, positions though. You know, the one in control and the one giving up control." She flushed again, but continued "And I want you to go first, since you've done this before and I haven't.” 

Sensing how nervous she was, Cardan's attention became more focused. He was intrigued, knowing that nervousness could translate quite nicely to arousal later. “I think that could be quite easily arranged, do you have any specific ideas in mind for what you want to do? Or of your safe word?" 

"I guess just something basic. You know, chains and whips." She sounded uncertain, but then continued decisively, "And yes, I've decided that my safe word is 'nixie'. What's yours?" 

"For you, dear Jude, lets say Rowan. Rowan will be my safe word. I will retrieve some tools and toys for us to use tomorrow." Cardan leaned over and brought her hand to his mouth, giving it a soft kiss. "My devious little villain, I cannot believe I am so lucky to have you as a wife.” 

It had been all that Jude could think about that morning. During all of their meetings together every time she looked at him all she could see was that giddy grin and she couldn’t help but imagine how all of it would feel later. Her nervousness and excitement melded together into a frantic energy. She wanted to give herself to him fully and wanted the same for him. To play out all of their wild fantasies together. 

So when he asked for her to confirm to him that she wanted this, all she could do was give in breathlessly. 

“Yes I want this. I want you. It’s all I’ve been thinking about.” 

At these words, Cardan’s eyes focused a little more intently on Jude. He stood right beside the bed, where she was now restrained at the wrists, and began to follow the curves of her body with his eyes. 

“Good” he said quietly. 

Jude closed her eyes, face flushing from the intensity of his look upon her. Then she felt the soft tickle of his fingers against her legs, following his eyes as they trailed down her body all the way to her feet. 

It was tender, but overly controlled. Jude could barely enjoy the soft feeling of his touch for the feeling of knots in her stomach.

“Now I need you to be very clear with me if you want to stop. You must use your safe word. Okay? And later, I will do the same with you.” 

“Yes, of course Cardan," Jude replied curtly.

“My dear Jude, such an impatient little slut aren’t you? First of all, right now, you will address me as 'My King'. Now turn yourself over on to your stomach.”

She flushed again hearing him call her a slut. Hearing those words made her feel like she could play the part. She turned herself over on to her stomach and put her face down on her cheek so that she was looking away from him. 

Slowly goose flesh poked up on the spots of her legs and ass that he tickled with what felt like a leather whip. With a light tap, she felt the sting of it against her skin. It lit up her skin with sparks, waking it up. He moved the whip along her legs and ass, stopping often to slash it against her skin with increasing severity.

Eventually, he settled on her ass, which he devoted himself to. Cracking the whip against her flesh again and again, but she didn't cry out. At this point, she began getting slightly worried. There was mostly pain so far and not a lot of pleasure, what if she couldn't stand it? 

She turned her head over to look back at him and saw an intense and hungry look in his eyes. Once again, she was absolutely stunned by how inhumanly beautiful he looked. With his white shirt unbuttoned, his chest was exposed. Holding the short whip as it dragged against her skin, he was every bit the cruel boy that first caught her attention. Except that now, the pain he caused would be matched with the euphoria of their pleasure. 

When she met his eyes, he cracked the whip sharply against that same spot on her ass. Jude let out a restrained yelp at the hot and stinging pain. 

“Don’t hold back Jude, I want to hear all that you’re feeling. Do you like the way my whip feels?”

“Yes” 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes my king”

“Good." Suddenly she felt the warmth of his mouth against her, kissing softly at the tender spots of her ass. "Now, turn onto your back.”

As Jude twisted herself over onto her back, Cardan left the bed and walked over to his bag of tools and toys he had collected for tonight. Her ass was tender against the bed, but she was glad to moving on to something else. 

When Cardan returned, he commanded her, “Spread your legs”

At this, Jude went red. Of course he had seen her whole body many times before, but it was still such a revealing act to open herself up in front of him. But she obliged, looking him directly in the eyes, and spreading her legs apart. 

Cardan grinned deviously at the sight. “You will be my undoing, Jude Duarte. I’m going to fasten your ankles to the bed, okay?”

“Yes, my king.” She breathed in a sultry, somewhat mocking tone. 

After he fastened her ankles, Jude started to get nervous. Now she was really trapped. Her breath quickened at the thought and caught in her throat when she felt the whip now tracing its way from her leg up her side to her chest. 

There, he stopped, and tapped the whip against her breasts. At this, she gave way to a loud gasp. Her body tensed and she wriggled against her restraints instinctively. Then, Cardan leaned down and she could feel the warmth of his mouth against her nipple. His tongue licked the tender parts of her that the whip had just struck and she moaned softly in response. He stayed there for some time, sucking and licking her, and Jude let herself moan softly as he did.

When he released from her, Cardan walked away again. In her vulnerable state, she was worried about what else he could possibly be getting. She could feel herself starting to get dizzy with the night. When she focused on it, she could still feel the stinging on her chest and ass, but she could also feel warmth and desire growing in her belly. 

“Now, I’m going to clip these on your nipples, okay?” He held up what looked like two small metal pliers with soft rubber ends. 

The twisting in her stomach grew again, but replied quickly. “Yes, my king, do with me what you will, I am yours.” 

Hearing the humour in her voice, his face livened and his tail whipped excitedly behind him. He walked over to her and gently placed the clips on her tender nipples. 

“You’d do well not to mock me, Jude, for I am your King, and right now you are under my control.” 

He began tracing the folds of her vagina, stroking her gently with one hand and pulling hard on the clamps on her nipples with his other hand. He teased her with his fingers, entering her only with the very tips of them. She could feel the heat of the wetness at her vagina. 

“Please” she whispered. 

Hearing this, he pushed his fingers into her hard and decisively. Jude moaned softly again. She moved with the rhythm of his hand stroking inside of her, giving into his touch. Her hips lifted as she moved, pulling at her wrist and ankle restraints. 

Mouth open and breathing deeply, she looked down at Cardan.

“Come kiss me, please”

Now taking his hand out of her and teasing her clit instead, he brought his face close to hers. 

“How badly do you desire it?," he whispered. 

Her mouth lifted up to his, just barely out of her reach. 

“I need it. Oh, please kiss me.” Jude said, giving in to her role as submissive. “Please. You feel so good against my body but I want to taste you.” 

Cardan looked down at her with a devilish look in his eyes. Looking entirely too satisfied with himself. 

“As you wish,” he grinned in return. 

He leaned down and their kiss was devouring, it was all tongues and moaning desire. As they kissed, he stroked her clit methodically. She wanted to touch him. To rub her hands down his arms and back. To pull him in closer to her. She struggled against her restraints again and as she did, she felt a rush of heat in her stomach and in that moment she needed him inside of her.

“Please fuck me. Oh please, my King.”

“Don’t think it will be that easy.” Cardan leaned down and put his face close to hers, so his lips were just warm against her ear, and he whispered, “I want you to beg for it, Jude”

She breathed back into him, “Please, oh god please … it feels so good…” and lifted her body up closer to him and his crafty fingers. As she tensed against her restraints, she could feel the energy gathering in her body. Just then, as she felt the rhythm of her movements growing inside of her, he stopped. 

Jude’s eyes shot open and looked down at him then and she couldn’t help but whimper, “Why did you stop? I was so close to coming, please let me come.” 

Cardan looked back at her hungrily but said nothing. He was hurriedly pulling his pants down and climbing onto the bed. He spit in his hand and rubbed it onto his cock as he approached her, his tail lashing wildly behind him. 

As he mounted over her and leaned in, he began to rub her clit again, running his fingers over her in slow rhythmic circles. She could feel his cock pressing up against her opening. He entered slowly and the pleasure was so heightened. She felt so turned on and alive. 

The tension moved through her like a wave. She lifted her hips up against Cardan’s hands, which were moving fast and steady over her. He could tell the release was building up inside of her, and he whispered, "Come on my cock, Jude. Come for me." When she finally came, it was intense and came crashing down on her in a blur. All she was aware of was his hands against her body and the energy that pulsed through her. 

Then, everything was quiet, and all she was aware of was the sounds of heavy breathing. She couldn’t remember if she had been silent or loud just a moment before. After unfastening her restraints, he kept a slow and comforting touch on her vagina as she came down, tracing the lines of her body for several minutes. As Jude came back to awareness, she felt heat rising to her face, feeling so stupid and vulnerable and embarrassed. When she looked down at Cardan, he kissed her inner thigh and looked back at her with wide eyes. 

“You are magnificent, Jude, my queen. Do you want to rest before it’s your turn?” 

Jude shook her head. She felt dumbfounded by the intensity of the experience she just had. Cardan was so used to wielding power and control that it came naturally to him in bed. Of course, Jude, as High Queen of Elfheim, had also become very comfortable recently harnessing her power publicly. But she was nervous that wouldn’t translate here, that she wouldn’t know what to do. 

“Do you want to keep going Jude? You seem uncertain” 

“I do, I just, need a minute”

Jude got up and walked, fully naked, from the bed to the wash room. There, she rinsed her mouth teeth and brushed the wild tangles out from her hair. She even painted a slight charcoal line under her eyes, looking at herself fiercely in the mirror, trying to harness her strength and steadiness again. 

While she was getting ready, she was imaging how exactly this next part was going to go. How would she restrain him? What did she want to do with him? What would she wear? 

She then walked to her wardrobe and looked around frantically. She needed to put on something that would be sexy and powerful. In the corner of her dressing room, hanging in the dark, she noticed the clothes she wore during her daily swordplay training sessions. She picked up her long mail over shirt and laughed to herself when she realized what she was going to wear. 

She put the mail shirt directly onto her skin. It was cold to the touch, but smooth from ware and warmed quickly. It made her feel powerful and in control and through the holes in the mail you could see enough that it made her feel sexy too. 

The finishing touch was a holster carrying one of her daggers. She tied it around her waist as she walked out of her wardrobe. 

She stepped back into their chambers while tying the holster and when she looked up she saw Cardan looking back at her wide-eyed. 

“You look spectacular,” he sunk down off the bed and onto the ground on his knees, “my queen.” 

“Get back on the bed” Jude ordered. She saw a look of surprise pass through his eyes, but he quickly obliged. 

“Yes my queen.” Cardan stood up and made his way back onto the bed, then looked back at her for his next order. 

Realizing this, she continued uncertainly “Lay down.” When he did, and his gaze was no longer upon her, she looked around their chamber. Seeing nothing she could use to blindfold him, she walked back to her wardrobe and took out a silk scarf. 

When she returned, she walked to the top of the bed and began to tie his wrists in the same leather binds she had just been restrained in. “I’m going to blindfold you. I want you to think only of the sensations, but you must absolutely use your safe word if the pain ever becomes too much.” 

At this, Cardan smirked but Jude was deadly serious. “Cardan I am not joking. I don’t want to go too far and hurt you more than I intend to.” 

Cardan quickly realized his laughter had been a mistake and put on a serious face, submitting to her once again.

“My laughter was inappropriate. I will use my safe word if the time comes.” 

“Good.” Jude tied the scarf around his eyes and she noticed him tense already. His blindness had made him at least a little bit nervous, and this made Jude very, very excited. 

She unsheathed her dagger and began slowly tracing its tip across his skin, where it left a trail of gooseflesh in its wake. She moved the dagger up across his whole body, feeling confident and steady. When she reached his inner thigh, she pressed the point of the knife into his skin, drawing a few drops of blood. 

Cardan flinched at the puncture. He made no noise but Jude looked up and saw his mouth form a hard line. 

Jude bent down and wetly kissed and licked at the small wound. While she did, she grabbed his cock with her hand and began stroking him up and down. She moved her kisses all around his pelvis, carefully avoiding kissing the spot he obviously wanted her to kiss most. 

He gave a slight moan of pleasure, and it ticked at Jude’s belly. She loved the feeling of having him under her control and she no longer felt nervous. This arrangement came naturally to her, to both of them. 

“Do you like when I lick your wounds? Do you like the feeling of my tongue on your flesh?” She spoke between kisses. 

“Yes, my queen.” He whispered back dutifully. Jude could feel him becoming firm in her hand and she lifted her mouth again, returning to her stance above him. 

She took her dagger then and pressed it against his throat, her other hand remaining on his cock. His chin moved up slightly at the feel of the blade, bringing his neck away from it as much as possible. “I suppose it would be easy for me to slit your throat from this position. You best keep very still until I tell you otherwise to ensure that doesn’t happen.”

“Yes, my queen”

“I mean it Cardan, no movement.” She added sternly. This maneuver was going to be somewhat dangerous, but as long he complied she was confident there wouldn't be any problems. 

Keeping the blade pressed lightly against his throat, she moved her head back down to his pelvis. This time, licking his shaft slowly up and down. After some time, when Cardan was appropriately hard and longing, she took him fully into her mouth and began pumping decisively up and down. 

When she felt his hips begin to thrust against her mouth, she quickly moved the dagger away from his throat and took her mouth off him. She took his testicles in her hand threateningly. At this, he gasped loudly and the muscles on his stomach tensed.

“What did I say about moving?” 

“Yes my queen. I beg your forgiveness.” 

“Then beg” 

Jude brought her mouth back onto his cock then and used her hand to pump up and down along with it.  
“Oh Jude forgive me. Forgive me please and let me come. Oh please let me – oh god, I’m going to come. I’m coming.”

Jude braced for the warm feeling of his fluids in her mouth and she swallowed quickly. 

For a second, they said nothing, and Jude began to untie him from his binds. 

She broke the silence. “Well that didn’t take very long, now did it?” 

Cardan looked embarrassed and Jude responded by jumping quickly onto the bed beside him. She put her head on his shoulder and her arm over his chest, feeling both completely safe and satisfied in that moment. 

“Well, with such skilled hands and mouth as yours, what am I to do?” He replied, looking down at her with a smirk.

Nuzzling into his chest, Jude confessed sincerely. “Thank you for tonight, Cardan. I was nervous about being so vulnerable, in this way. So, thank you.” 

“You were magnificent tonight Jude, in both roles. I am, as always, in awe of you.” 

They laid there for some time, in silence, tracing the lines of each other’s bodies and reveling in the raw aftermath of what they had just experienced together. 

In those tender moments, as they laid together, they felt tender and safe. When sleep eventually pulled them drearily under, they went grasping at each other, and at that feeling they shared. 


End file.
